Jelsa Boarding School
by SomeRandomTeenGirl
Summary: Elsa has just moved to a new, co-ed boarding school. There she meets the cocky, self centered jerk that is Jack Frost. Jack Frost is stuck up and full of himself, then he meets Elsa. Can Elsa change Jack for the better?


JACK'S POV

Before I begin to ramble on, I should probably introduce myself. To be honest you probably should know me already, after all, I am the most popular boy in Willows Academy.

Anyway, my name's Jackson Overland Frost, or just Jack Frost. I think I suit the second name more. It matches my pale blonde, almost white hair and frosty blue eyes.

I'm sixteen, almost seventeen, and I'm currently dating a stupid slutty girl called Tia, or tooth (she's creepily obsessed with teeth), to please my parents who want me to have a relationship with someone so we can get married as soon as we leave school.

I attend a private boarding school, Willows Academy for young men and women (thank god it was co'ed, I probably wouldn't survive if it wasn't) and I'm in my sixth year.

That's pretty much all you need to know right now, so without further ado, here's the story of how I met the love of my life, Elsa Arendelle.

* * *

It was the first day of the new school year and I was struggling to pull my heavy suitcase up the massive winding staircase in front of me. In the end I gave up and found two third years who were more than happy to haul the famous Jack Frost's suitcase to his room. As I stood and supervised my two fans, I heard a shrill voice call out from somewhere nearby.

"Jackie! Jackie, where are you!"

'Oh great,' I thought sarcastically, 'Tooth. What'd she want now?'

I looked around frantically for a hiding place and when I failed to find one, I decided just to run for my life. Before I sprinted off as fast as lightning, I quickly whispered to the confused looking third years still holding my suitcase, "shhh! We're playing hide and seek!"

They turned to each other and shared an understanding look and I heard them quietly awww.

I could sense that one of them was about to ask me a question so before they could spin back around, I ran off. By the time they'd turned back to face me, I was long gone.

I raced like a cheetah all the way down the large, wide staircase, dodging round and pushing past everyone in my path. Before I knew it, I was back in the school courtyard.

There were still lots of cars pulling into the driveway and hundreds of students were standing around anxiously, waiting for their friends to arrive. Instantly I lost myself in the crowd.

'Haha,' I thought, grinning evilly, 'she'll never find me here.'

Apparently I was wrong, however, as no more than a minute later, I heard that annoying, high pitched voice again,

"Jackie baby! I know you're here somewhere, looking for me! I'm over here at the fountain honey-bear!"

I was off like a bullet the second I heard her say, ''I'm at the fountain."

In the end, I found myself on the complete opposite side of the courtyard from tooth. Unfortunately for me, I'd have to pass by tooth to get back inside the large Victorian building.

I got bored pretty much instantly and started to look around for something to do. I almost instantly found myself the perfect distraction.

In the sea of cars I found a rather unfamiliar one. One I'd never seen before, that definitely sparked my curiosity.

I slipped down off the wall I was slumped on and sneakily ducked behind parked cars to spy on the newcomer. Was it a new teacher? Or a student? Or a girl! Was she pretty!?

My questions were definitely answered.

Once the car was parked, out stepped a tall, extremely attractive, platinum blonde, blue eyed girl.

Her hair was almost as pale as mine and was pulled into a messy side braid. Her eyes were a pretty sky blue and were wide and sparkled as she took in her surroundings. She wore the school uniform, which was obviously much more attractive than the boys version that I was wearing. It consisted of a black skater skirt that fell somewhere in between her thighs and knees, a white shirt that was tucked into her skirt, the schools red tie and a black v-neck cardigan.

'Wow! She makes the school uniform actually look good!' It was true. All of the other girls either had a tiny piece of fabric as a skirt that didn't even go down to mid-thigh, or had extremely long ankle length skirts because of their over-protective parents. Very few of them actually wore the uniform they were supposed to.

The boys uniform was a lot less interesting. It was pretty much the same except black trousers instead of a skirt and a v-neck jumper which replaced the cardigan.

I glared jealously as a shaggy haired blonde man got out of the drivers seat.

'Damn, she already has a boyfriend!' I thought, jumping to conclusions.

The guy was tall and intimidating, with muscled arms and toned legs, he looked as though he easily take on all of my friends and me at once! Suddenly I felt quite small and I made a promise to start working out and exercising more. (That thought didn't last very long.)

I was pleased to find that I was able to hear the two newcomers quite well.

"Look, Kristoff," the girl started in a soft voice, "I don't even want to be here. I'd much rather stay with you, Sven and Olaf back at Burgess High, but you know I have to come here and get a good education. Kai and Gerda only want what's best for me. I'll try and visit whenever I can, but that might not be so often," she finished sadly.

I listened curiously from behind a bush as the man, Kristoff, spoke.

"Elsa,"

'So that's her name. It's really pretty...just like her.'

"Just try and enjoy yourself, okay? I know this will be hard for you, but I'm sure you'll find some friends. Now, good luck, and remember to text me all about what's going on. If you have a problem, just tell me."

I smirked as I saw Elsa roll her eyes at Kristoff. She faked being bored and began to pick at her nails in disinterest.

My smirk changed into a glare as Kristoff began to tickle Elsa, who began to giggle cutely. I felt jealous, which was strange since I'd never been this jealous of someone since I wanted that delicious looking cupcake in second year and Pitch (my enemy) ended up eating it, gloatingly, in front of me.

Huffing, I stood up and stalked off towards the doors to the school. Luckily, Tooth had given up on trying to find me and had gone off to make someone else's life miserable.

I was lost in thought as I headed to my dorm room. Hopefully that Elsa girl would be in sixth year, because that would seriously improve my chances of being friends with her.

I finally reached my dorm to find my suitcase sitting outside. Sighing dramatically I bent down and pulled it into my room.

I was met by the greetings of my two friends/roommates, Henry, or Hiccup and Eugene who goes by the name Flynn.

As we were unpacking our suitcases, we started to discuss the topic of girls. Both of my friends knew that I couldn't stand tooth, but this time I wasn't moaning about her, I was telling them all about the mysterious new girl, Elsa.

They were both really excited to meet her and to see if she really was as I described, so I promised them I'd point her out to them. I doubted I'd need to though, there was very rarely any new people and when there were, it was obvious who they were because nobody knew them. Elsa would probably stick out more than ever, with her shiny, platinum blonde hair that was nearly as pale as mine.


End file.
